Solace of the Sky: Switch with Me
by Raining Sky Guy
Summary: Special no. 2. Tsuna should really have learned to expect the impossible when it came to his life. Now, by some mishap he has been transported to a parallel world where things are a little different, and his parallel self is now in Tsuna's own world. Spin-off of Solace of the Sky.


Sup

Solace of the Sky: Switch with Me

(Special No. 2 out of 5)

* * *

 **A/N.** After a really long delay, here's the second promised special. By the length of it, you can bet I really liked this idea. You guys give great ideas btw, Special no. 1 was just what I needed too. Tsuna too tbh. Here he'll suffer, just like in the main story.

While I don't think it contains many spoilers you should at least read Ch. 1-2 of Solace of the Sky for it to make sense. If you haven't though, read at your own risk.

The idea/prompt/request goes to **tofldh** for being first reviewer of the third chapter.

Enj-

Suffer.

* * *

(XX)

Tsuna woke up with a start.

Well…hadn't that been one hell of a dream?

His eyes widened at feeling an incoming threat and barely had time to shift away before something connected with his cheek and he was being abruptly and painfully thrown off his bed with a thud.

Confused, dizzy and in a painful jumble of limbs, the brunet blinked at the upside-down tutor with growing annoyance.

"You're slow today, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn's squeaky voice carried a bit of mocking as well as a hint of concern. The cursed man walked forward, letting his Leon mallet revert to its lizard form. He did not say anything else, allowing his student to compose himself.

"And is that reason enough to hit me like that?" Tsuna demanded, righting himself and tossing a glower at the other.

Reborn paused. Well that was odd.

"Are you feeling alright?" The words escaped his lips without conscious thought, but waited patiently for his student to eye him strangely and stutter something along the lines of, 'w-what?' or, 'do _you_ feel okay?'

Unusually dark brown eyes stared at him weirdly. "You just slammed me against the wall with a _hammer_ , what do you expect?"

Something was wrong.

Tsuna rubbed at the bridge of his nose, sighing. "Just the day I woke up with no headache…"

"Tsuna?"

The brunet looked up in a knee-jerk reaction. The boy frowned. "Reborn…is there something wrong?"

"I believe there is." The baby confirmed, getting confused and suspicious. Tsuna was also getting steadily unsettled at how the other was staring at him. Trying to get his mind off whatever could be worrying his Sun he looked around his room. He realized something.

"Shouldn't Verde's guns have been triggered by that hit? It surely affected my wellbeing…" He started with a mild frown, ready to start jesting with the other arcobaleno but the silence of the other was his first warning.

The second was the absence of Byakuran.

The third, a picture on his wall of him and all his would-bes in a group photograph. Even Lambo was there, as well as a pink-haired stranger he felt he had seen in a vision. He did not remember ever taking that photo.

Tsuna stalked forward, ripped it off the wall, stared at it in shocked disbelief and locked eyes with a similarly flabbergasted Reborn.

"Oh, fuck."

(X)

Tsuna relished in the small moments of placidness, today was certainly a weekend, Reborn sometimes let him sleep in one or two minutes more—thing that he always relished in.

His body clock ticking, the teen stretched like a lazy cat and grudgingly sat up.

He had had a bit of a strange dream, but he'd certainly had worse. Better to think on what to do today. That is, if Reborn didn't have anything planned for the day.

A cup of water was offered along with a white pill to the still half-asleep Tsuna, who took them without question and started gulping water greedily.

"You moved a lot in your sleep, you know?"

Tsuna froze, that voice…

"Though your cute expression doesn't seem to say you're in pain." Byakuran continued with a cheery smile, not noticing the expression on the other. He certainly did not expect-

 _PSSH!_

Tsuna spitting water on him.

Byakuran blinked. Reborn looked up from his espresso. Tsuna stammered as he backtracked hastily, pointing a trembling finger at the older boy.

"B-Byakuran, what are you doing in my room?!" He demanded with a shrill yelp.

Said teen paled, trepidation shining in violet eyes. He briefly looked at Reborn, before focusing back on the other Sky. His smile was non-existent now. "Tsuna…are you feeling alright?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Reborn also asked, cutting him off. Tsuna immediately turned to him for support.

"Reborn! You're here!" He exclaimed in relief, before hurrying to answer. "And-uh… Well yesterday Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun came over to study and uh…"

Byakuran stared at him in confusion. Tsuna flinched away from him again in unease, but the other was too worked up to notice.

"Who the fuck are you?"

(XX)

"Who am I here? " Tsunayoshi finally composed himself to ask. He had had a bit of a hyperventilation attack—so unsettled he had been at having his world turned upside-down. It had not helped the barrage of questions of Reborn as well as the funny look he had gotten after asking about Byakuran.

As it seemed to make the slightest bit of sense —and given his usual interaction with the parallel-universe-seer — Tsuna had assumed this was another dimension. Reborn had seemed to accept the idea after a long interrogatory and a myriad of threats and accusations.

He still had zero idea _how_ , but it helped —he supposed— to know where he was. Or so he told himself to calm down.

After that first panic attack the teen had sagged tiredly, leaning against the frame of his bed. As usual, he ignored his body as he tried to gain any information from the baby arcobaleno. But with his first puff of exhaustion, Reborn was shouting at him, demanding to know what was wrong.

Tsuna stared at the cursed hitman with an arched eyebrow. "I'm just tired." He said, a bit confused, but he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. He raised a lazy hand to tilt Reborn's fedora up. He was mildly surprised that this other Reborn allowed the motion. "Don't worry yourself over this. I'm not even your Tsuna."

"I believe I have the right to be worried that a young, healthy teen like yourself is in such condition. From this dimension or not, you're still Tsunayoshi." Reborn replied, gazing evenly into dark, unknown eyes. Actually, every second that passed, he became even more concerned. There was an air of despondency on him that just…

"You, really…" The darker Tsuna shook his head softly in disbelief, something incredibly sad lurking in his eyes. "Anyway, "he continued, changing the topic before Reborn got the chance to ask anything. "Gonna answer?"

"…You're the candidate for Vongola Decimo." Reborn answered, carefully reading his souring expression. "I can assume…you're also a candidate?"

" _No."_ Tsuna said. The home tutor frowned— the boy knew very well what Vongola was. But that denial…

"I was sent to train you?"

"…Yes."

"Then that means you're the only…?"

"No." Tsuna replied once more, not annoyance but actual anger creasing his face. He leaned closer at him. "I refused. Do keep in mind that Vongola is none of my concern. Enough I have with-" Here the brunet cut himself off, blatant surprise surfacing as if he were really just a kid, a teen with no handle on his emotions or keeping them hidden (and it amazed Reborn how it was almost a surprising fact), and the tutor immediately latched onto that.

"Enough with what? Who are _you_ , in your world?"

 _Your boss_ , Tsunayoshi thought with some amusement. Out loud he said, "just your regular Namimori student. I go to school, I skip class, I ignore you. Yeah, the usual."

"Is Vongola-?"

"A mafia organization? Yes. If it wasn't maybe I would've considered it, I'm not that stupid." Tsunayoshi cut him with what was his usual tired, sort-of-self-deprecating tone that just unsettled Reborn to no end.

Tsuna was supposed to be an innocent, fourteen-year-old civilian. A Sky that encompassed everything, a scaredy-cat with a gentle heart.

"But you know, since I don't get a say in how short my life will be, at least I'm deciding how it'll go down. And it's not in the mafia." Tsuna continued, heedless of the other.

"Tsunayoshi, how old are you?" Reborn found himself asking, the words not quite having sunk in yet. Tired dark ochre eyes stared at him, just as they had stared at another him in a similar fashion.

"I'm fourteen." He said quietly. The boy paused then looked down at his hands, for once looking just as young and vulnerable as he had just stated. "Just fourteen."

For some reason, 'just fourteen', seemed to sound awfully unfair. Reborn could only wonder how that other world was like, and how had this teen turned out as such. As Tsunayoshi refused to answer anything else about himself Reborn decided that he could wait, he would push, but not just yet.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Once more, Tsunayoshi was back to being a confused kid. "Who is it, so early?"

"Your friends, of course." Reborn allowed himself a smile, just as the brunet was startled by Gokudera's loud call of,

"JYUUDAIME, GOOD MORNING!"

But, just as Reborn was going to tease him and ask him if he wasn't used to Gokudera shouting… the words died on his lips.

That other Tsunayoshi, that as he got to know him resembled less and less of their Tsuna, had paled to a sickly shade, mouth agape and eyes wide in fright.

"Why is _he_ here?"

Not friends with Gokudera then. Or not on good terms at least. Reborn mused, as he answered anyway. "Gokudera is the Storm Guardian. He's also this world's Tsuna's friend."

"Of course he is." Tsuna replied quietly, his face changing in an instant— holding such heartbreak that it seemed unreal. Reborn started to ask, but Tsuna was already requesting, "please, please just leave me alone, for a moment."

Sad in behalf of the obviously damaged brunet, Reborn patted him on the knee, mumbling he'd be downstairs if he needed anything, before leaving. He was still there, however to see Tsuna burying his face in his hands. He wasn't crying. Nor sobbing. He didn't seem to have energy for either. He was just trying to keep himself from crumbling.

And that actually was even sadder.

(XX)

Reborn had deemed Tsunayoshi to be unfit to go to school and Tsuna wasn't about to complain. Though the baby had gone to inform this world's Tsuna's guardians of said decision, the brunet was pretty worried they'd come up anyway.

He wasn't sure if he was prepared for it.

Thankfully, somehow the Sun arcobaleno managed to get Takeshi and Ryohei and Hayato to school, because wouldn't Tsuna appreciate if there was just someone who could take notes of today's work and not get behind-

Reborn closed the door behind him, rolling his eyes at thinking they'd probably compete with each other on this. He wondered when Ryohei would realize he was not in any of his classes as he hopped up the stairs.

He pushed the door to the bedroom open and his good humor faded. Now back to business.

"They will come back. So I suppose you better prepare yourself for at least showing your face." He stated as soon as they met eyes. The brunet nodded solemnly, face inexpressive.

Questions started to burn Reborn's tongue, but Tsunayoshi beat him to it.

"Are they the same? I mean…" He reeled back, almost startled at his own question. He hesitated, but decided to just finish. "I mean. I was wondering, if you guys have the same people. I mean," he grimaced at having so much trouble phrasing it. "I can clearly see Byakuran is not here." The words echoed in his mind, stare blank. As if trying not to focus on the words would keep the fear away.

"What is your relationship with him?" The baby tutor asked, not quite matching the familiar, endearing tone the brunet used with _Byakuran._ A smile pulled free from ever frowning lips.

"He's my… huh, I guess he's my friend." He chuckled, a bit embarrassed at not having ever quite put it into words. Reborn felt something inside him relax at seeing this— this other Tsunayoshi wasn't completely gone, perhaps just lost.

"How did it even happen?"

"…I have no clue." Tsuna confessed after a pause, head tilted to a side not having ever thought about that either. "It just happened." Like two matching pieces of a puzzle, they had clicked together so fast it was unbelievable.

"I seriously can't see it." Reborn mumbled to himself, feeling it weird thinking about the Gesso man and his wimpy student as friends.

Tsuna hesitated before quirking a smile, quoting his best friend. "It's just me and him against the world."

Reborn nodded his head, slowly assimilating the words, coming to terms that Tsunayoshi did indeed come from another different universe. Which of course, also arose the following question. "What about your guardians?"

"Don't have any."

That response nabbed itself to the puzzle that this Tsunayoshi was. Once more, Reborn decided not to confront him on it—yet.

"Your not-guardians, then?"

"If they're the same people as in this world… I do know them, but we're not on good terms. Well except Mukuro and Chrome-chan."

One a criminal and the other something worse.

"Are those two friends of yours?"

"Oh hell no. Mukuro wants my head. And Chrome… well, she'd do her best to serve it on a silver platter if Mukuro wants it so much." Now the laughter came a bit rougher around the edges, his face a bit more strained. Tsunayoshi cringed at the expressionless features of this other Reborn, waiting out for a judgment — not even his Reborn had liked his relationship with the Mist devils.

.

Reborn thankfully decided it was indeed none of his business as he didn't demand of him why was he hanging with such people, but he still asked _how_ he met them. Tsunayoshi sighed but accepted the compromise.

"Hmm, how? Well, actually Chrome found me." Tsuna said, his mind going back to the single amethyst eye that promised release after Tsuna started suffocating in his life. He cleared his throat, trying not to think on the events that led him to the riverside. "They found me while I was in a bad… had had a bad day. Met the whole gang actually."

Reborn frowned, then. "And how did _that_ go?"

"I was put under an illusion so it was a bit…. Awkward meeting the others."

The cursed hitman stared at the still reminiscing Tsuna, obviously not loaded with bad memories of that meeting like his Tsuna. "How did you meet the-?"

A sheet of paper fluttered to the ground and Tsunayoshi hurried after it, leaving Reborn hanging. He immediately winced and started complaining about the abysmal grade on the exam, but Reborn tuned him out as he started piecing Tsuna's every reaction to this world's Guardians and froze as he reached a conclusion.

What if the reason this Tsuna acted like this was that he had watched his guardians…

"Did I fail you?" He couldn't help but ask. The brunet drew back in surprise, before his face morphed into fond exasperation. He tossed the exam aside, kneeled on the floor as he gathered the baby adult in his arms, almost hugging him, to place him atop the bed, at eye-level.

"You really don't change do you?" Tsuna ended up saying, more than asking. "But I'm not your Tsuna, you shouldn't concern yourself over me."

"But even from wherever you are, I'm your tutor. I believe you're still my student, regardless." Reborn answered with unwavering belief that drew a bigger smile on the teen.

"Thank you." Tsuna said, slowly, carefully. He still managed to pull of an edge of sadness, but the smile was real. He did appreciate the thought, and all.

"I'll ask again. What happened in your dimension? How did I fail you?"

Tsuna looked away. "You didn't fail me. You just promised me something I know you can't keep. But that's still years from now."

"What is it? I never work with empty promises, Tsuna."

Tired and knowing brown eyes stared at him again. "I know." He said. "And that just makes it even worse." Tsuna then shook his head, trying to clear his head of pitiful Suns. "I'm sorry but that's all I'm saying. You getting sad is not my aim and there's nothing either of you can do to change my fate. So just leave it at it."

Nothing had happened to his guardians at least. Reborn ended up concluding, ignoring the brunet's words that this did not concern him. Inscrutable coal-like eyes stared as his alternative student grabbed a manga and opened it in a certain page as if he had just left it there. Worry started eating at Reborn.

Short lifespan. Fate. Was this Tsuna ill with some terminal disease?

(XX)

Tsuna looked up tiredly when he noticed Reborn had returned from wherever he had disappeared to and demanded his attention. He lowered his manga with a sigh even as his baby tutor spoke,

"Why don't you try this life out? You're probably returning in another day, so why not learn how our Tsuna lives?"

Tsuna shifted in place, kind of curious yes, but also knowing he'd end up feeling jealous of his other self. "What do you mean by probably? Do you know something else about this whole business?" He asked to gain some time. Reborn crossed his arms over his little chest.

"It most likely has something to do with the Ten-Year bazooka." He said with a sigh and at the other's questioning stare he continued. "Our Tsuna was shot with it yet nothing happened; we just assumed it had failed because Lambo had dented the gun earlier and we didn't give it much thought."

"You make it sound as if it happens often."

"Well what can I say? Your reflexes are stupidly slow." Tsuna rolled eyes at the insult to the both of them, but let it pass.

Reborn (either of them) would have cringed at why Tsuna ended up accepting.

He did not belong in this world. Nobody here was any of his precious people nor sins. So, really, what did it matter, to see how they fared?

(X)

After being manhandled into confessing everything he knew, the doe-eyed Tsuna was finally released by his nemesis. Even though he had only answered questions, Tsuna had gathered information of his own. But as usual, he first turned to Reborn for advice.

"R-Reborn, what is going on? I don't think it's amnesia, but you possibly can't be thinking about parallel worlds, can you?"

"You're certainly a different Tsunayoshi. Your body, measurements, heartbeat, and other mundane functions are different—even if you are a year younger than our, ahem, than this world's specimen. If I could get a DNA sample to compare you… Would the results be similar to identical twins or-"

As the words continued to pour out of his clothing, the brunet kept getting increasingly frantic, tugging his jumper away from him. He fumbled for a moment, screeching when he lost his balance.

Before he toppled he was stopped by a steady pair of arms, Tsuna looked up in gratitude but when he met a pair of violet eyes, decorated with upside-down triangles it was too much for his mind to take.

He passed out.

(X)

Next thing he knows he's being offered a cup of tea. He takes it blindly, smiling despite his confusion. He really was cared for, wasn't he? This action could only belong to one person though. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun."

A sharp intake of breath makes his Intuition go off. This was not Gokudera. Tsuna finally opened his eyes fully and was met with the incredible sight of an unsure Byakuran Gesso.

The man had just handed him the drink. Tsuna couldn't help gaping, but as soon as the action registered, he suddenly blushed and looked down. "Sorry, uh, thank you. Byakuran-san."

Hands clenched into fists for a second, the Gesso heir smiled just like always. "Definitively not my Tsuna."

Given that it was near impossible to miss the wording, Tsuna finally agreed with the statement. It was ludicrous, but he seemed not to be where he belonged. And that meant that there was another Tsuna that had disappeared from here.

He eyed the other, who was looking at the floor, lower lip slightly jutting out. He smiled despite himself. "You and this world's me are good friends?"

Byakuran finally blinked out of his pout and smiled much more sincerely. "Yeah." He said, fondness in every crease of his face.

Tsunayoshi was suddenly aware that he did not know this man. He might look like his version of Byakuran, but this man was not evil. It was someone he knew nothing about, and had somehow robbed him of a very dear friend.

"I'm sorry, Byakuran-san. I have no idea how I got here," was what escaped his lips without conscious thought making the other blink at him in surprise. The same voice as before popped out of nowhere, but fortunately at least this time, it did not come from of his clothes.

"I suppose this ranges into my area of expertise."

"V-Verde?! What are you doing-?" The brunet cut himself off as he slowly looked from Byakuran to Verde and back. There was a small silence as everyone waited for the brunet's next words. "Is every enemy of mine a friend here?"

"E-enemy?" Byakuran stammered, smile sliding off his face again, Verde also raised his eyebrows, surprised. Reborn whacked him over the head.

"You idiot. Remember that this is another reality, you'd do good to remember to hold your tongue on certain things."

The brunet immediately blushed and stuttered an apology. But he still had to wonder. "Reborn, does the Vongola exist here as well?"

"Yes." Reborn answered fast enough, curiosity winning over him immediately. "Are you…?"

"Yeah. I… well, I still don't want to be Vongola Decimo, but nobody pays me any attention. So, still the heir." Tsuna said with a big pout. The innocent teen then raised hopeful eyes at this other tutor. "How about here?"

The Hyper Intuition reared its head and Tsuna caught the dark shadow of _something_ flitting over his tutor's face.

"I was sent to train you, obviously. I'm your home-tutor as well, because you had atrocious grades and zero social life." The hitman said, tilting his fedora down. Tsuna grimaced.

"It sounds like the me of this dimension isn't all that different from myself, then."

Three pairs of eyes stared at the soft, young and carefree features of the brunet and couldn't help but disagree. And fervently wish it weren't so.

"Oh, yeah, what about my guardians? I don't suppose…Mukuro is the best, right? I mean, since…" The oblivious brunet continued, looking again at a friendly Byakuran and a non-threatening Verde. Though his words lulled everything into a pregnant silence. Feeling cold spreading inside his stomach, the brunet looked from one person to the next, the tension growing. "G-guys?"

"Tsuna." Reborn began. "I need you to calm down and remember this is not your world." The baby hitman stepped to be directly in front of the worried brunet. "You- I mean, the Tsuna from this world and the people I chose as his guardians don't really get along. Currently."

"…What?"

(XX)

Tsuna had his dark ochre eyes darting from face to face in childish wonder and slight trepidation. As if he couldn't figure out how to feel.

This world's Tsuna's guardians had been briefed about the special circumstances and while vastly confused they had all agreed on treating this other boy as their Tsuna.

They had not expected to find that this other, _older,_ Tsunayoshi was just loosely related to their own –at least personality-wise. It was half an hour since they had properly met, but the stranger Tsuna still looked uneasy and far from happy. He had reacted especially violently against Gokudera's presence which had upset the bomber in turn.

"So hey, Tsuna-san! Is your world that much different than ours?" Yamamoto asked in his usual good cheer. He was surprised as the brunet finally smiled. Small and sad but at least he had smiled now.

"Some things. Yes. But. I feel that you and the other Ta- I mean, my world's Yamamoto are not all that different. You like baseball too?"

"Haha, yeah!" The ever smiling teen said, honest enthusiasm in his voice and tone that had the hunched over teen crowding a bit closer, apparently mesmerized by such happiness. "I'm the ace player of the school!"

"Tch, show-off." Gokudera muttered from the sides, too low for that Tsunayoshi to hear—it still frightened him the face he had had when they had first locked eyes. Still, he was carefully scrutinizing the way the brunet looked from face to face with something akin to hunger. The stranger slowly unwound from the anxiety crisis he seemed to be about to have and had been cheering up as the minutes ticked by.

As Yamamoto and then Ryohei continued on talking they reached a moment when fleeting brown eyes met with his and Tsunayoshi bobbed his head once. A wry smile curved the Storm's lips. He had no idea why this Tsunayoshi acted as he did, but stubbornness apparently was a trait shared by him in every dimension as it seemed.

"You're not all that bad." He huffed, a bit louder than what he intended and flinched at the open expression of the other. It started with surprise, but it quickly melted into a teary smile. Tsunayoshi looked away, down, clenched his fists and cleared his throat.

"Thank you. But not really. You are a great person, on the other hand. Someone I could be friends with." And as if a dam had broken, words started pouring out of his lips uncontrolled, uncensored. "I feel so lucky of having people like you in my life. What I've seen, you are extremely loyal and respectful and despite being annoyed by clumsy people you stuck with me and then put up with other people that ended up becoming my friends and you actually came to like them too. Like Kyoya did, only each on your own ways obviously. You're so brave too, you're not afraid of being hurt." Everything he had seen in a vision, and everything he wished he could tell his not-friends poured out. "Takeshi too, I never understood why he stayed when he had so many friends but he looks so happy in the future that I never felt bothered by it. Not much. And the rest of you are so loyal and I will never know you as this other Tsuna and…"

"It's okay. I'm not sure what- I'm actually not sure what you meant by all that but…" Gokudera started awkwardly, crawling forward to set a hand on Tsuna's knees reassuringly. Young green eyes flickered on the tense shoulders, completely at a loss on what he could say, "I don't know what happened to you or to your world but… if you need to vent, go ahead. We won't judge." The brunet started sobbing, doubling over himself. Takeshi held him by the shoulders, Ryohei patting his back, Chrome fluttered nervously at the edge and Hibari was glowering at the horizon not having left and Lambo was offering him a candy.

Why?

Why had he been robbed of these persons?

Why had…

Why them?

 _Why him?_

(XX)

Reborn did not like at all this suspicion he had gained. He did not like it at all.

He stared at the embarrassed teen getting consoled by the collection of people he so feared. He saw him hesitating before an embrace but once there, he clung with all his strength. He wanted it. This physical contact. This proximity. Even if these were not his people. Even if they were friends with another Tsuna.

And when glassy golden eyes rose to meet his, the cursed man was absolutely sure this broken kid knew fully well he was finding solace in a scam. In a lie, in a farce.

He made it look as if that was all he had left.

(X)

Hesitantly, Tsunayoshi accepted the offered hand with confusion as Byakuran of all people helped him up the tree with an ease that bespoke of long familiarity. Same familiarity that became stilted, however once they met eyes and the older male remembered this was not who he knew.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Tsuna managed, shyly looking away from the other. He got distracted however when he caught sight of the nest the two teens had found. The little chick hidden in Tsuna's parka's pocket seemed to notice too as it began chirping obnoxiously. Tsuna didn't quite reach as easily so he immediately handed the little animal to Byakuran who blinked at him in surprise, a small smile tugging at his lips –immediately averting his eyes and placing the chick as if embarrassed. The brunet felt himself blushing when he realized why the other had gotten so happy.

The brunet jumped to the ground and heard the other male also touching the ground but he paused. But why exactly did Byakuran-san feel so happy that Tsuna was being so friendly?

If Tsuna got dumped in another dimension, he too would like to be with his friends and he'd hate it if he couldn't but still, he doubted he would seek out the same friendship in another people, no matter if they were the same person in another dimension. He side-eyed Byakuran as the boy hummed to himself, looking at the nest once more.

He was sure he was in no place to say anything but… he sounded so desperate.

No, Tsuna thought with a shake of his head. He was probably overthinking stuff.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, what do you want to do now? I'm curious, what stuff do you usually do?" The older teen asked, polite detachment on his face once more.

"Uh, well I really like playing videogames when I have time…?" Tsuna said, his voice pitching up at the mischievous grin he got in turn.

(X)

"Take that!"

"Nooo!" Tsuna cried out as he physically wrenched his controller to the left as if that would make his character stop skidding off the platform to no avail. The white-haired teen by his side cackled gleefully once Tsuna's character fell off again, his own character performing a silly dance onscreen. Feeling vindictive, Tsuna kept silent as he was respawned and in less than five minutes, he had Byakuran staring at him with disbelief.

"But how did you-? Tsunayoshi-kun you were _losing._ That is so not fair!"

(XX)

Tsuna lifted his head from the pillow to stare at the slumbering male on the futon on the floor.

After being thoroughly crushed by Tsuna in every single match, the older teen had then moved on to his pouting corner, not deigning to speak to the confused brunet like a small kid. It hadn't really taken more than some home-made pasta from his mother for Byakuran to forgive him though.

After that they had just laid down, with Tsuna asking the other teen simple things like what he liked to do, which games he had already played and which he had liked the best, if he had had a good time and then it turned into a complaining-session on his part about homework, Reborn and school. Afterwards, Tsuna got startled when he realized what had come out of his mouth and cringed expecting a blow from his tutor dearest but it never came. He was confused but immediately distracted when Byakuran casually stretched a hand under his bed and pulled out a futon which he started to prepare.

When drowsy violet eyes had looked up at him, asking what was wrong, Tsuna immediately decided not to question it.

This was certainly a different person. Tsuna smiled to himself. He felt he could be friends with him.

He laid his head back down.

Neither Byakuran nor Reborn would understand how accepting and forgiving this Tsunayoshi was – able to sleep next to the man, who, in another dimension, in another time, had hunted him down and ultimately murdered him.

Sadly for them all, it wouldn't really take that long for the secret to spill.

(XX)

The Sky arcobaleno woke up after a peaceful slumber, blinking drowsiness out of his eyes and as soon as the memories caught up to him, he immediately jackknifed into a sitting position.

Had it all been a dream?

"No. It really happened." A squeaky voice broke through his stupor and the boy jumped in place when his tutor landed on his bed from god-knows-where. The not-baby continued, not giving his alternative student time to think. "Hurry up and get dressed, you've spent two days cooped up in here, you're going out with me this time. We have to see if a future Irie could have any clue as to how send you back."

Tsuna rubbed his face, smothering a yawn, "who?"

"Irie Shoichi. Maybe-"

"Oh, yeah, but why would he know about the workings of-"the drowsy teen went silent as the implication settled in. Frightened brown eyes locked with startled coal. "You're- the bazooka-"Here he stumbled over his tongue, in a very obvious change of mind. "You're using the bazooka even though it's faulty?"

"We'll have to take the risk." Reborn simply replied, faking a cute voice which this Tsunayoshi found extremely weird and out of character for _Reborn_ that he almost missed the way his intuition told him something was off. "It already has been a long time, I had expected you to get sent back yesterday."

In all honesty, when it came to Reborn, there were precious few things he could do to avoid a trap once he had fallen in too deep.

(XX)

Tsuna was humming distractedly to himself, as he followed Reborn's steps when a shiver crawled up his spine and he looked up in time to see a young green-haired girl waving at them, a smile plastered on her face.

"Reborn-ojisan! Tsuna-san!"

"What are you doing here, Yuni? And where's that useless blond that dares call himself your bodyguard?" Reborn started, playing it off as planned. But Yuni was not exactly paying him much attention as she drew level to them.

In a somewhat tense silence, Tsuna and Yuni both stared at each other. Tsuna was the first to cringe, shuddering dramatically. "This is so _weird."_ Yuni seemed to think the same as she kept fidgeting, anxiously. "Ugh, who even are you?"

"I could ask the same to you! You're not Tsuna-san!" The girl replied, taking offense at the half-disgusted face on the other, even though she sported the same expression. "Ojisan! Who is this?"

"This is Tsunayoshi Sawada, per Italian's way. Tsuna is fine. Tsuna, this here is Yuni Giglionero, heir to the Giglionero famiglia."

Yuni turned to Reborn, confusion on her face; even as the quiet brunet paled horribly.

He knew that name. He remembered Byakuran telling him about the missing part of the Trinisette. Who, if things were not all that different from his own world, was this world's Sky…

"Oh, I'm going to be sick." Tsuna mumbled, bile rising in his stomach. He immediately quietened down, remembering his tutor just beside him and he quickly composed himself. Mad at what Reborn had just done, the boy stalked away, ignoring Yuni's calls. The Sun directed Yuni to the café Gamma was waiting in and hurried after his student.

He followed in silence, still processing the information, astonished. The puzzle pieces started clicking in place. At one point, this strange Tsuna's hasty steps slowed to a stop, and he just stood there, his back to Reborn, fists clenched.

"You just had to be a nosy bastard, didn't you?"

"As the Greatest Hitman-"

"Save your bullshit. Here I was trying not to-"here his shoulders trembled, his head lowering. "I will never be allowed to not cause you harm, will I?"

"You did not harm me in any way, you conceited-"

The alternate Sky Arcobaleno turned around, eyes burning golden. A sad smile pulled at his lips. "Reborn… you're livid."

"It shouldn't even be possible. You do not have Giglionero blood…" Reborn allowed himself the words.

"I'm sorry."

"And if you were chosen as candidate, if you hold Vongola blood, you shouldn't even be eligible for being-"

"I'm sorry."

"What about Yuni? Aria? _Luce?"_

"Luce and Aria were the arcobaleno before me. From what I'm told, Aria died way before her time. She was supposed to have a child. Which I suppose is Yuni. Things went askew."

"And why-"Reborn finally calmed down, thinking it better if he focused more on the tired teen, "why do you keep apologizing?"

"I didn't want you to find out that first time, with my Reborn. I didn't want you to find out this second time either. I'm sorry I suck at this."

"Tsuna…"

"I'm sorry too that I am such an unseemly Sky arcobaleno. All gloomy and stuff."

"Listen to me you idiot. You're apologizing for sheer nonsense so stop. Don't apologize for being who you are. Don't apologize for carrying that burden. I still don't get why you're not finding friends or or…"

"Are you crazy? Why should I force this pain on Hayato or Takeshi or the rest?" Tsuna snapped protective instincts making act of presence; letting the Sun know, _realize,_ that this teenager was truly – had never stopped being-Tsuna.

"You don't have to be so negative…" He sighed tiredly—after all, it was just like his student to get himself into trouble and instead of talking it out with his famiglia, he chose to be glum, frightened and self-admonishing. But Reborn and the rest were making sure this was not the case. And yes, maybe at first Tsuna had been that idiot who blamed others first and tried to bail out of feeling responsible, but the changes from then to now hadn't been magical. Tsuna had it in him – if given the chance to grow. Something this other Tsunayoshi…

Despite him being older, why was it that he acted like that? Why did he chose to close himself off like this?

"Well I'm sorry I'm not like Yuni!" Tsuna exploded, too ashamed to look Reborn in the eye.

"Where did that come from?" The hitman replied in a more neutral voice. The Sky user stiffened. "Tsuna. Why would I compare you to Yuni?"

"Don't ask _me_!"

"You don't even know Yuni."

"I don't need to, I _know_ she's a goddamned ball of cheer at just a glance. I don't even make a competent Tsunayoshi for obvious reasons. And now I see I don't make a competent arcobaleno _either._ Too late to try to change anyway. Too late for anything really. I'm a walking dead."

"Is this why you push everyone away? Your guardians, your family? Because your lifespan is so short?" He muttered almost to himself. Tsunayoshi didn't answer, looking away—but Reborn had already answered himself.

It didn't take a genius to notice how closed off this Tsuna was. How much he acted like a wounded wild animal. How, with barely having known him for two days, the boy would shut down any advice or talks.

And the why wasn't all that hard either, apparently.

He'd drop his two cents of course. "Everyone dies. Nobody has a life assured, and we could all just die tomorrow but that doesn't stop us from making bonds. It shall never change. Why would it be any different with you?"

A silence.

"I'm not exactly worth it."

(XX)

Pale, grim faces stared at each other.

"Does that mean Boss is going to die?"

"Don't say it like that, stupid woman! Jyuudaime is not…"

"Maa, let's calm down Gokudera-kun…"

"How do we know this Sawada-san is going to die?"

"He's the Sky arcobaleno, turf top!"

"I don't get it either. The Kid is also that, right? He's not …going to die, is he?"

"No, it's… hah, it's a mafia secret. The strongest seven are cursed. The Sky arcobaleno in particular is cursed with … a short lifespan."

"That sounds awful."

"I don't understand to the EXTREME, what does being an arcobaleno have to do with a short lifespan?"

"I refuse to explain that again."

"But…" A silence. "Is there no way of-"

A loud thump startled the small congregation of thirteen-year-olds, making all of them turn around – some itching for their weapons.

"Ciaossu. Maman is preparing dinner, go get washed up." The baby hitman said, squeaky voice contrasting by the way pitiless black eyes surveyed each and every one of them. "Next time greet your boss and don't whisper behind his back." The guilty faces of the Guardians shared the same emotion. A little tearing sadness. A bit of…

"Kid… is there really nothing we can do for Tsuna-san?" Yamamoto asked, eyes downcast unlike usual.

"There's no need for the special treatment. The Tsunayoshi of the parallel universe will be going back soon." Reborn sentenced, trying to be as cold as possible so as to keep the Decimo Guardian's less focused. "Now come on inside."

(XX)

Despite Reborn's attempts, the young teens all acted cheerfully towards the estranged brunet, but when Tsunayoshi wasn't looking, their faces dropped and the hitman could see clear as day their thoughts.

' _What if,_ ' Gokudera thought, taking his silverware before the stupid cow got to it.

' _This was our EXTREME Sawada, stuck with the curse.'_ Ryohei considered the grim scenario even as he smiled and tried to get said Sawada to participate with him on an EXTREME milk-drinking contest.

' _There'd just be nothing to do_.' Chrome concluded darkly, as she accepted the toasted bread from Nana. The arcobaleno curse was not something that could be broken. There was no helping them, _him._

Yamamoto's trembling fork stabbed his meat. He brought it up to his mouth with a smile plastered on his face before he was the first to bail out, shouting out that he needed to use the bathroom as he tried to keep himself in check.

Was this something you could get over? How did his parallel-self deal with this- how did they all deal with this fact- this constant reminder that _Tsuna was going to die and no one could help him._

Without the Rain there to calm them down –the other's nerves continued to rise, unchecked.

Slowly but surely, the rest of the guardians too succumbed to the fear.

They started slowing down, movement mechanical and stilted, laughter coming out forced until there was no more. Conversations stalled. Trapped in their own little world of fear –of simply imagining their Tsuna dying, dying in a couple years-

Or even worse.

Slowly turning into the wretched boy that currently sat in his place. The boy that didn't have anyone but himself, didn't have any hope other than to die peacefully. That had seen a future with them and _refused it._

(X)

Reborn did not understand this scenario.

He had woken up when both Byakuran and Tsuna had scrambled away from each other, reaching opposite corners in a flash.

Reborn fired a dummy, inclining it in such a way that the switch of Tsuna's beside lamp turned on—startling out both teens in turn. The candidate for Decimo was the first to recover. "Oh, Byakuran-san. I'm sorry you startled me…"

But Byakuran wasn't paying any attention to him. He was staring at his trembling hands, wide-eyed. He looked up at the brunet, eyes unseeing for a moment. "…Tsuna-?"

"Y-yes?"

"Tsuna, what happened here?"

"Reborn? I-well, nothing, uh, I don't know." The Vongola heir snapped his head up to him, seemingly confused too by Byakuran's behavior.

"Byakuran, care explaining then?"

"….I had a… Please tell me he's not injured." His voice shook a little at first, but his breathing eased at the confirmation. "I saw that vision again. In my sleep."

"Vision? What is he talking about, Reborn?"

The hazy look in purple eyes cleared, as Reborn answered in a stern voice. "Nothing at all."

"R-Reborn? What-?"

"Byakuran just had a nightmare." The arcobaleno stated, and the older teen was quick to nod, catching on to what was going on. Neither of them wanted this other Tsuna to know. To worry. But on the other hand, the heir was now frowning in concern.

"You're…lying. Why?"

Reborn mentally clicked his tongue at battling once more with that annoying Hyper Intuition of the child.

"B-because I don't like to talk about it." Byakuran stammered in reply, averting his gaze. "I was still half-asleep so-"

"So you see visions?" Tsuna asked, clearly taking Byakuran's words as the truth even if there was still some mistrust in his position, how he crouched. "Of what?"

The Mare user faltered. "You don't… you don't know?" His chest hurt even worse at remembering that where this boy was from… they were far from friends. Fear grappled in his insides. "Are you- are you really on such bad terms with him?"

Tsuna hesitated, looked away. "A bit."

A lie.

Reborn jumped down from his vantage position and approached the distressed teen. He set a hand on a larger knee as he stared into violet eyes. "Calm down," was all he said to his charge's best friend and it worked for Byakuran to regain himself somewhat.

Tsuna, obviously feeling guilty, noticed his—the other Tsuna's – tutor's motions and scooted closer to see if he could also help. Only to be shocked out of his skin when the other shouted.

" _Don't come any closer!"_

"Tsuna, stay where you are." Reborn muttered, and his alternative student stared at them weirdly. Wasn't this teen friends with him? With his alternate self?

"Visions of what?" He asked instead.

"Parallel worlds. Like the one you come from."

And out of nowhere, it clicked. The way Byakuran had reacted to him after waking up, the way he had looked and asked for injuries. The deep affection he had for this Tsuna, together with the frantic fear formed a terrifying picture.

"…What happened?"

"N-nothing."

"I didn't die did I?" Tsuna asked hurriedly and at the other's flinching he couldn't help but yelp. "Hiiee! Why? How?"

"Tsuna cut it off. There's no need to know."

"But-!"Nobody interrupted him but he stopped regardless. "How come you saw _me_ die?

In the subtle light of Tsuna's bedside lamp that cast more shadows than light, Tsuna's mind played with him and a hint of madness was drawn on a painfully familiar face. Tsuna tripped over himself as he backed away.

"It was you?" He muttered to the suddenly silent room. His mind was further thrown askew as fear started crawling back again.

He needed to get away, _now._

"Tsuna, wait-!"

But the teen was already flying out of his window, downing two pills in one step and pulling on his mittens in the next.

He was out in seconds.

(X)

Tsuna placed his head in his hands with a moan.

He was such an idiot.

In his panic he had misunderstood everything and had flown away before giving anyone the time to explain. Even if they hadn't, the fact that _Reborn_ had gone first to Byakuran to get him to calm down already told him everything that needed to be said.

The poor guy had only seen a vision, of another him killing him. God that sounded weird. Tsuna kept trying to mentally redo the phrasing as to sound less ambiguous but without having to insert his own name in there and more nonsense; he was so focused he missed a small yellow bird fluttering to a stop in the seat next to him.

The familiar chills went up his spine, so Tsuna immediately turned his head in time to see mist condensing to form a familiar figure, elegantly sitting beside him. "Hiiiee! Mukuro!"

An eyebrow was raised. Tsuna felt himself blush. "I believe that's the first time I have heard you utter such sounds. Truth be told, I think it might be the first time I have heard any human being do so." The older teen muttered, finding pleasure in getting the other uncomfortable. When the other blushed further but did not try to reply, Mukuro sighed long-suffering. "I see you're not in your best capacities."

"Mukuro, what are you doing here?"

"Me? Why don't you tell me what are _you_ doing out here, so defenseless?" Tsuna smiled nervously. This parallel world was so weird. It appeared that he had been right and Mukuro _was_ the best non-guardian here. Byakuran and Mukuro, who would have thought? But that idea quickly vanished as the Mist continued to speak. "You said they'd be upping the surveillance. First you scurry away to visit a stupid rock, now this? You do realize that if I ever need you for something it might be impossible then?"

"S-sorry." Tsuna stammered awkwardly, not sure how else to respond to that. Why would Mukuro need him? And what surveillance was he talking about? Did he have a curfew? Wait, what if there was some enemy outside he knew nothing about? But no, Reborn would have not allowed him to flee if it truly endangered his life.

As the thoughts ran through his mind, the illusionist was frowning at the weird way his accomplice had answered. He hesitatingly chalked it up to Tsunayoshi actually being sorry; he noticed the boy carried nothing with him and he only had a light, short sleeved pajama on him –few places to hide-and decided to ask. "I sure hope _that_ is kept well hidden. It wouldn't be wise if someone else discovered-"He stopped his sentence so abruptly it even startled Tsuna. Mukuro scowled as he slowly stood up, red eye glinting ominously. "You don't have it with you?"

"Eh? Have what? Muku-?" The brunet started, confusion clear in caramel colored eyes before he was being rudely yanked up by a suddenly-vicious Mist.

" _Who are you!?"_

A small part of Tsuna couldn't help but sigh, 'here we go again'. The bigger part, however was trying not to panic. "I-I'm a Tsunayoshi from a parallel world! Please don't kill me!" Mostly.

After another dozen death threats, and being very close to being once again eviscerated via a trident and letting out a mostly unintelligible string of words where he explained everything he knew, Tsuna was there to witness for a small moment a Mukuro out of his depth.

The Vongola heir tried not to flinch when red and purple eyes scrutinized his face from up close. "How old are you?"

"T-thirteen."

"Huh. This is what dear Tsunayoshi looked like a year ago then?" Mukuro drawled, unimpressed. "I'm glad that's not the case now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Tell me, are you the candidate for Vongola Decimo there?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me this—yes."

"Have you perhaps heard of a little something I have planned?"

"What? Taking over my body and ruling the underground?" Tsuna sighed at the pleasant surprise on the other male's face. "You keep saying that since we met."

The questions stopped then as Mukuro assimilated the information acquired. He was a little disappointed at the lack of fear –perhaps even confused, did this kid thought he was kidding? More so when no signs of his master plan together with the most influential powers of the world came to shine through obtuse caramel-colored eyes.

But it was none of his concern. As long as he got to rule his plane of existence, he cared not for others. Though one question remained. "Do you know who the Sky arcobaleno is?"

"It's… I think currently it's still Aria, though I know Yuni is the successor."

He slowly smirked.

"Do you know…

"Who the Sky arcobaleno is in this world?"

(XX)

Reborn felt that this was his fault. He should have payed closer attention to his surroundings –as he well should—but having been so shocked at the revelation that his student, that _Dame-Tsuna_ was condemned to the arcobaleno he had missed these teens listening in on them. And of course Hayato would understand and of course he would explain not having reached a conclusion on whether it was safe to say in the first place. He had tried to redirect their emotions into annoyance at him but had failed. The baby Mafioso stood up, ready to herd the nervous, frightened teens out, into the living room when he caught movement out of the corner of his eyes and decided to wait. What was he going to do?

His alternative student had been staring into space as soon as Chrome had disconnected herself, staring blankly at her fork, that jaded look just gaining strength, before his eyes watered, brow scrunched, lip bitten. Tsuna closed his eyes.

In the silence, the broken brunet tucked himself into shape. He slowly eased away his expression of pain, raising his red face from his hands—still clean, void of tears. All emotion receded from his face as he breathed in and straightened his bowed back. Flickering dark ochre eyes looked over the guardians an undeniable expression of affection lighted up his features—in a grim way, as if he had expected this to happen, as if there was no surprises, just resignation. Tsuna's hands traveled up his face and he managed to sculpt a wobbly smile.

In a few seconds it was firm and Tsunayoshi, the Sky arcobaleno, stood up and went first with Chrome. He kneeled at her height, getting in her way, staring at her eyes. "Hey," he muttered in a familiar, forgiving tone that almost makes everything worse. "Why so sad?"

Tsuna shifted in place, taking her hand into his –for once—warm ones. "It's alright," he lied, not really sure what actually was. "You're okay. Your boss is too. Reborn told you already, everything's going back to normal soon enough. Everything returns to the way it should, right?"

Chrome finally snapped out of it, a tentative smile on her face before it darkens. "But you still-"

"Will return to my own world where I have things to do. Where a dear friend is waiting for me. Where I still have a world to save."

 _Where I still have to die. Young and alone._

He gets up and goes over to Ryohei, a lighter expression on his face. "Come on big boy. It is unlike you to be like that. You better help me cheer the kids up before your boss comes back. What would he say if he saw you like this?" He patted the teen that wasn't supposed to be his age on the shoulder and moved on to Kyoya.

He was fuming. Figures.

"…Nobody affected Namimori." He tried lamely, only for the Cloud to glower at him instead.

"A student of Nami middle school _was affected-"_

"Give me a break, will you?" Tsuna said tiredly, trembling hand hidden as he rubbed his neck. "Who you're planning on beating up anyway? Fate? Destiny? If you find either tell me so I can go complain to someone. If not… well you better stop sulking before this world's Vongola Sky comes back."

"Don't order me around."

"Fine, geez. Who'd say grumpy was older than me?" Tsunayoshi commented as he finally reached Gokudera. His string of lies died on his lips as he approached, unsure on what to say. "I'm sorry." He finally said, at last, sincere. "I'm sorry you had to find out about such ugly things."

Hayato still didn't answer. Back to the lies then. "I don't suppose I can ask this of you, since you're Tsunayoshi's right hand man and not mine, but do you think you could at least control yourself for the rest?"

Too clear green eyes pierced through him and Tsuna flinched—because surely the other boy had noticed some of his bullshit. But the Storm sniffed and breathed in deep anyway. If he had seen, noticed, he was still going to play by anyway.

"You're right."

The Sky then hurried to his feet, convincing himself he was just going to go get Takeshi, but he stopped with a hand that looped itself on his shirt. He looked down.

"I might not be your right hand man. But you're still Tsuna-sama. And, thank you. You're really too kind."

Hurt, the brunet pulled away and finally disappeared from the room with just a quick and unconcerned look back. The cow brat stared back, finger up his nose, as unconcerned as one could be—but Tsuna was already stalking away not having even considered the brat.

Behind him, conversation reassumed.

(XX)

"I know you're in there." Tsuna said to the bathroom door, steady voice not betraying his cold trembling hands. "Why don't you come out? Your friends must be wondering where you went."

"I'm not- I'll be there in a moment, Tsuna-san, go back with them for now."

The Rain sounded calm already. Tsuna mused, probably because he had been the last one Tsuna had reached – having more time for himself. But his efforts would go to waste if Takeshi did not return with his friends. And anyway, if the boy was still locked up that…

Tsuna looked to the side – to the stairs that led to his room. He really wanted just to give up and go hide in his room. What did he owe to these people anyway? Why should he bother? All Tsuna wanted was to sleep everything away. Forget he had ever traveled to another dimension only to immediately hurt the people he had sworn himself to protect. Why was he such a-?

"Are you still there, Tsuna-san?"

"Ah! I-"

"I'm coming out." Takeshi's words are accompanied by a click and the door was opening before Tsuna could brace himself—could compose himself before Takeshi was scrutinizing his face, eyes sharp, and face pale. Tsuna stumbled back a few steps, shrinking a little at being caught unprepared.

"I'm so sorry." Came out of his mouth without his consent again. "I'm so sorry I came here. I didn't mean to make you worry for your friend. And I just- I'm so sorry." What was he doing? He should be consoling the Rain, not trying to explain himself.

And yet, next thing he knows, he's being enveloped in muscled arms. His frame tensed instinctively at the Rain's embrace, before being soothed by the same Rain's attributes. Tsuna is sure he stuttered something out, but he can barely think straight and then a small voice is whispering in his ear.

"Thank you. You both are so kind. Both our Tsuna and you, Tsuna-san." And this time, the words hurt a little less. They hurt less since Takeshi is actually talking to _him_ , seeing _him_ as opposed as simply another version of their Jyuudaime.

He almost missed the other set of arms that joined in.

"Thanks for stopping by." Chrome murmured, her arms like weightless feathers on them. The Sun patted his head as he exclaimed loudly that, "you should live your life to THE EXTREME," and suddenly it was a replay of a former scene.

Tsuna didn't have the strength to cry anymore, but he also felt as if he had ran out of tears anyway. And this time, he let himself be consoled.

They made him think that what he had done had been worth it. That despite messing up and making them sad, they would not scorn him.

He would not forget them. These people. This feeling.

Before the idea that he'd rather remain here could even finish forming, danger loomed over him and Tsunayoshi turned in time to see the little cow devil sullenly pointing his bazooka at him. His phobia taking ahold of him, the Sky could only stare in panic, a knot on his throat as the missile was fired.

(X)

At last Vongola's candidate for heir returned, hesitating at the doorstep, peering into the darkness where he knew his alternate tutor to be.

"Reborn? Can we talk?"

"Tsuna what happened to you?"

"Reborn… is it true? Am I the Sky arcobaleno?"

"…It is."

"But-but-!"

"But it happened like this. This is our world, we have to deal with it. Don't concern yourself over this."

"Why…?" _Why did it have to be me?_

"…I don't know. Everything stopped making sense the moment this Tsunayoshi was chosen."

Small hands tremble. "Then I- In this world I-"

"But hear this. I swore on my pride. I swore to you I wouldn't fail you. I wouldn't let you die before me. I _will_ break this curse, even if it's the last thing I do."

Tsuna's face changed at last. A bit incredulous. Yes, but mostly relieved. "Thank you.

"I guess I can leave myself in your care then." Tsuna smiled cheekily even as smoke enveloped his figure.

(XXX)

"Welcome back." Two baby hitmen said simultaneously as their respective Sky's finally returned.

"I'm back? Oh thank goodness! I'm back!" Vongola Decimo mumbled even as he was accosted by all his guardians. Soon enough the loud laughter and chatter filled the Sawada household as it should.

"Heh, finally." The Sky arcobaleno said, tension slipping his frame at last, an honest smile lifting the corner of his lips as a single set of limbs tangled with him, pulling him into Byakuran with expected ferocity.

Two similar yet different pairs of eyes rose to the sky. "I'm glad to be back."

Fin

* * *

 **A/N**

Holy hell that was long.

Hope you guys liked it. I had hella fun writing this. Just the right story to squeeze angst from. Let me know your thoughts.

Quick guide in case it confused you: (X) Follows cannon Vongola Decimo Tsuna tossed into Solace's world. (XX) Was used when it was Solace! Tsuna, the Sky arcobaleno tossed into cannon world, per the reviewer's idea.

 **TEASER TIME:**

Check out my tumblr rainingskyguy for a teaser on Solace of the Sky Ch. 5. Chapter five is on revision. Typos, loopholes, cohesion with the plot, etc. Already complete though. Keep in mind I am back in college so no set update date.


End file.
